Us
by Midnight Caller
Summary: Set mid-5x20 "The Fast & the Furriest" - what would've happened if Castle's traps didn't get set off during his talk with Beckett...


**Author's notes: Set mid-5x20 "The Fast and the Furriest." What I hope would've happened had Alexis not set off Castle's super-rat trap. Basically just an excuse for some C/B sexy-time. Hope you enjoy reading.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.**

* * *

It had begun as one of Castle's rambling defenses about believing in Bigfoot, which Beckett was all too ready to dismiss with a sigh and an eye roll, but somehow when he pondered the loss of discovery in a long-discovered world, she found herself drawn to him, her heart swelling for this man who yearned to believe in even the ridiculous in order to make the world a more magical place. And as he waxed on about saxophones and Moonshine, desire for him continued to build in her eyes, a mirthful smile threatening to spill across her lips.

She could tell he was somewhat confused when she took the Bigfoot book from his hands, and tossed it toward the foot of the bed before moving toward him.

"Well, you know there is one inexplicable, mysterious phenomenon that I do believe in, still: … _us_ …"

Beckett whispered the last word, leaning in to kiss his smile. Their lips met softly at first, but as her hand crept up his thigh, their kiss intensified, his head tilting to accommodate a deeper angle. She moaned quietly, pulling back just enough to shift on the bed and swing her right leg across his lap. As she sank down against his legs, he gazed up at her, an awed look on his face, as if he still couldn't quite believe she was his.

Castle's hands found her waist and slipped beneath her sleep shirt to slide against the smooth skin of her abdomen. He pulled her toward him, pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder.

"I have been wanting to do that since you climbed into bed," he whispered, touching his lips to her collarbone before moving his mouth upward along her neck. She smiled and then moaned, her neck craning to the side, hissing in a breath as he hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she sank into his lap again, grinding against him, his hips involuntarily coming up to meet hers, and they both moaned. She ran her hands through his hair, and he sucked on her neck as his warm hands spread across her back, moving lower to grip her ass as their hips met once more. A throaty groan escaped from his mouth as he peppered kisses along the skin not covered by her shirt.

"Kate," he gasped, his breath leaving his mouth in short bursts as his arousal intensified. "You're just so fucking _hot_ ," he practically whimpered, nipping at her shoulder.

"Touch me," she managed to say before dipping her head, drawing his mouth up to meet hers in a deep, languorous kiss, enthusiastically sucking on his lips while her hips continued their gyrating rhythm in his lap. His erection was now pressing against her with each movement, and she could feel moisture pooling between her legs.

He slid a hand around to her front, teasing her skin as he circled her bellybutton before dipping a finger just under the waist of her sleep shorts. Her skin was on fire, made even hotter by his hands, and when he explored lower and found nothing but warmth and moisture, he sucked in a breath and kissed her hard.

"You're so wet," he groaned, still overjoyed by her response to him, even after all this time. She kissed him again, lips falling open as her tongue eagerly searched for his, the urge to join every part of their bodies powering through her veins.

One of his thick fingers drew a path through her folds, slowly circling her clit with just the slightest amount of pressure. Beckett's eyes fluttered closed, her head falling backward, presenting an invitation to lavish attention on her neck that he eagerly accepted.

The room began to fill with her soft whimpers and gasps as she rode his hand, and her fingers gripped his hair while his tongue tasted her jaw line. She could smell her arousal, hear it as she moved sloppily against him, soaking his fingers, and his hips helplessly thrust against hers.

 _More_ … Beckett needed _more_ , and she leaned back, releasing her hold on his hair in order to grab the hem of her shirt and yank it over her head. He groaned at the sight of her newly exposed skin and wasted no time pulling her back to him with his free hand. His mouth quickly latched on to one of her nipples, tongue playing over the nub as he softly applied suction with his lips. That earned him a rather loud moan, his fingers becoming even wetter as her body responded to his ministrations.

His name fell in gasps from her mouth, and the muscles of her core began to tremble; she was close, and he pulled back from her chest to watch her face, never tiring of seeing her features overcome with ecstasy. A moment passed before she moaned loudly, her walls squeezing against his fingers, her hips moving slowly as she rode out the remaining spasms of her orgasm.

His bedroom fell into silence, broken only by their heavy breathing; watching her break apart had made him just as breathless. The flush on her cheeks combined with the lazy smile across her lips was irresistible as he raised a hand to her face and kissed her slowly.

"Take these off," he mumbled against her mouth, fingers tripping over her sleep shorts. She rose above him, and, with his help, pulled the soaked material down her legs before tossing them out of the way behind her. He took advantage of their position to slide his boxers over his erection and down to his thighs— as far as he got them before she climbed back atop his lap.

His eyes roamed over her naked form, a wicked smile forming on his lips, and then she ground her hips against him, coating his length in the evidence of her arousal.

" _Kate_ …" he growled, his voice thick with want, his hands gripping her waist, the heat from her core radiating against him. And then he helped her lift up just enough to sink down onto him, her inner muscles embracing him in tightness and heat.

They shared a groan and a quick kiss, and then she placed one hand on the headboard and one on his chest to steady herself as she slowly rocked back and forth in his lap. His hips met hers in rhythm, driving deep, her inner walls fluttering with each thrust.

She fell forward to his chest, shuddering at the feel of skin-on-skin, her open mouth gasping aimlessly against his face. The air was thick with sex and sweat and yet their lovemaking still managed to be tender and sensual, brimming with love and affection. Moving with him, hands in his hair, his breath on her cheek, she was overwhelmed with want, with need, and he must have also known, because he gripped her hips and pulled her down against his thrusts.

"Fuck, _Kate_ ," he grunted into her ear, "I want you _so badly_." His grunting became almost a whimper as their bodies came together again and again.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, fingernails scraping at his back and shoulders. "Don't stop," she managed to whisper, nibbling at his earlobe, her orgasm blossoming deep within her where they were joined. Her movements became slow and deliberate, hips grinding against his in tight circles, and the first few tremors of her climax pulsed around his cock, drawing a deep groan from him.

"I love making you come," he managed to say, breathlessly, just moments before she shattered around him.

The last thing she saw before her lids slipped shut were Castle's bright blue eyes gazing back at her, and when her head fell backward, he jerked beneath her, his grunts filling her ears as she felt him empty within her.

Beckett collapsed against his chest, sweaty and sated, panting against his throat as a few pleasurable aftershocks rippled through her. His hands aimlessly stroked her back, her hair, and then he cupped her cheek and lifted her chin just enough to smudge a kiss to her smiling lips.

"I believe in us, too," he whispered against her mouth. "A _lot_."

One of her eyes peeled open. "More than Bigfoot?" she asked wryly.

His lips spread into a wide grin. "Much, _much_ more," he murmured before he kissed her again. 

* * *

_fin._


End file.
